Im Yoon Ah
Perfil thumb|250px|YoonA *'Nombre:' 윤아 / YoonA *'Nombre real:' 임윤아 / Im Yoon Ah *'Apodos:' Goddess Yoong, Drama Queen, Princess Yoona, Deer Yoong y Alligator Yoong. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' B * Signo zodiacal: Géminis * Signo zodiacal chino: Caballo * Familia: 'Padre y hermana mayor. *'Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía Yoona nació el 30 de mayo de 1990 en Seúl, Corea del Sur. Su familia está compuesta por sus padres, su hermana, En el año 2002, YoonA se unió a SM Entertainment a través de SM Saturday Open Casting Audition, en la cual cantó "Please" de WAX, y bailó "Oops!... I did it again" de Britney Spears y "Valenti" de BoA. Desde que ingresó a la agencia fue puesta a entrenar con otros aprendices en diferentes áreas como el canto, la actuación y el baile, su periodo de entrenamiento duró 5 años y 2 meses. Antes de su debut oficial en la industria, Yoona apareció en varios videos musicales de diversos grupos de SM Entertainment tales como: "Magic Castle" de TVXQ en el 2004, "U" de Super Junior y "My Everything" de The Grace en el 2006. Debut en Girls´Generation El 5 de Agosto de 2007, Yoona pasó a ser integrante oficial del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, Girls' Generation, en la posición de Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina. 'Actividades en Solitario' 'Actuación' Yoona hizo su debut como actriz en el año 2007 con el drama Two Outs in the Ninth Inning. En el 2008 participa en el drama Woman of Matchless Beauty y ese mismo año obtiene su primer protagónico en el drama diario You Are My Destiny logrando importante reconocimiento en el campo de la actuación. En el 2009, YoonA participó en el drama Cinderella Man junto a Kwon Sang Woo. En el 2012, YoonA regresa a la actuación a través de Love Rain, el cual protagoniza junto con Jang Keun Suk. El drama comenzó a transmitirse el 26 de marzo de 2012 en KBS2. A mediados del 2012, YoonA participa en la película biográfica del SM Town, llamada I AM. A finales del 2013, YoonA protagonizó Prime Minister and I junto a Lee Beom Soo. El drama fue producido por SM C&C, y fue estrenado el 9 de diciembre de 2013 a través de KBS2. 'Solista' ''2016: ''Sencillo para SM Station "Deoksugung Stonewall Walkway", Primer Mini Album 'Chino "Bloosom"' El 9 de marzo de 2016, SM Entertainment reporto que el siguiente artista participar en el proyecto SM Station sera YoonA con el sencillo digital 'Deoksugung Stonewall Walkway', contará con la participación de los miembros de 10cm y sera lanzado el 11 de marzo a través de varios sitios musicales. El 29 de julio de 2016, se reporto que Yoona lanzara un mini album digital chino el 31 de julio, titulado 'Bloosom', '''el cual ' esta compuesto por 3 canciones. '2017: Sencillo para SM Station "When The Wind Blows" El 8 de septiembre de 2017 Yoona lanzó el nuevo single '"When the Wind Blows", '''es una canción de balada acústica con suaves sonidos de guitarra, con la encantadora voz de YoonA. tiene version china, YoonA participó en la escritura de las letras, y el video musical muestra su recuerdo de algunos recuerdos de un amante. '2018: Regreso con el single "TO YOU" El 13 de Mayo de 2018 Yoona lanzó el nuevo single "To You", La canción fue creada durante el show "Hyori's Homestay 2", cuando Lee Sang Soon compuso la canción y YoonA escribió la letra. La balada acústica muestra imágenes del paisaje de la isla de Jeju, y las letras expresan los recuerdos de la época de YoonA con Lee Hyori, Lee Sang Soon y los invitados de la casa de familia. '2019: Special Album "A Walk To Remember"' el 23 de mayo de 2019 SM Entertainment reportó que Yoona lanzara un album especial titulado "A Walk To Remember" La canción principal tiene de título "Summer Night" y será una balada en colaboración con el artista "20 Years of Age" el cual estará totalmente disponible el 30 de mayo. Dramas *The King Loves (MBC, 2017) *The K2 (tvN, 2016) *Wu Shen Zhao Zi Long (Hunan TV, 2016) *Because It's The First Time (OnStyle, 2015) Cameo Ep.1 *Summer Love (2015) *The Prime Minister and I (KBS2, 2013-2014) *Love Rides the Rain (KBS, 2012) *Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) *You're My Destiny (KBS, 2008) *Woman of Matchless Beauty, Park Jung Kum (MBC, 2008) *9 End 2 Outs (MBC, 2007) Temas para Dramas * Amazing Grace tema para The K2 (2016) Películas *Exit (2019) *Goodbye Ani (2017) *Cooperation (2017) *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2019) Ep. 460 *Hyori's Home Stay 2 (jTBC, 2018) *Happy Camp (Hunan TV, 2016) *Running Man (SBS, 2015) Ep. 254 *Disney Channel Mickey Mouse Club (2015) con SMROOKIES *The Return of Superman (2014) con Girls' Generation *Healing Camp (2014) con Girls' Generation *Sketchbook (2014) con Girls' Generation *Girls' Generation and Dangerous Boys (2011 - 2012) *Running Man (SBS, 2011) Ep. 39, 63-64 *Family Outing 2 (2010) *Horror Movie Factory (2009) *Hello Baby! (2009) *TV S Diary (2009) *Star Golden Bell (2009) *Family Outing (2009) *Factory Girl (2008) *Hi-5 (2008) *Free Time (2008) *Miraculous Victory (2008) *Happy Shares Company (2008) *Star Golden Bell (2007) *MTV Girls' Generation (2007) *MNet Girls Go To School (2007) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Single Promocional' 'China' 'Single Digital' Composiciones *Yoona - When the Wind Blows (2017) Concierto en Holograma * 2014 Prime Minister & I "Yoona & I" **26 julio - Bangkok, Thailand - Siam Pavalai Royal Grand Hotel *'2016 Blossom 1st Fanmeet in China' **25 junio - Beijing, China - Beijing Olympic Sports Center Gymnasium **2 julio - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou Gymnasium Hall 2 **24 julio - Chongqing, China -'' Chongqing People's Auditorium'' **30 julio - Shanghai, China - International Gymnastic Center *'2017 The K2' **23 enero - Taipei, Taiwan - National Taiwan University Sports Center **23 abril - Tokyo, Japan - Saitama Omiya Sonic City *'2018 So Wonderful Day #Story_1' **20 mayo - Seoul, South Korea - Sejong University Daeyang Hall **7 julio - Bangkok, Thailand - Thunder Dome **13 julio - Tokyo, Japan - Nakano Sun Plaza Hall **15 julio - Osaka, Japan - NHK Osaka Hall **4 agosto - Hong Kong, Hong Kong - Asia World Expo Hall 11 **28 septiembre - Singapore, Singapore - Zepp@BigBox **11 noviembre - Taipei, Taiwan - Taipei International Convention Center Musicales *School OZ (2015, Cameo) Vídeos Musicales *Li Yi Feng - Please Contact Me (2015) *SHINee - Replay (JPN version) (2011) *24/7 - His Girlfriend (2009) *Lee Seung Chul - Propose (2008) *Super Junior - Marry U (2007) *The Grace - My Everything (2006) *Super Junior - U (2006) * TVXQ - Magic Castle (2004) Anuncios *'2019:' Lay´s *'2017:' Hanssem Vacuum Blender *'2017:' Crocs (shoes) *'2016:' God Of War - Zhao ZI Long (mobile/web game) *'2015-2017:' H:CONNECT *'2015:' UNIHERO *'2012:' SK Telecom LTE (con Sulli , Min Ho, Kyu Hyun, Si Won, Seo Hyun y EXO) *'2011-2019:' Innisfree *LOVCAT *Sanyo Eneloop *Teun Teun English 'Follow Me' *Elite (con SS501) *Sunkist Lemonade (con Hee Chul & Kang In) *Solar-C Vitamin *YeJiMiin *Clean & Clear (con Kim So Eun ) *S-Oil *Caribbean Bay (with 2PM) *Eider Korea (con Lee Min Ho ) *Ciba Vision's Dailies and FreshLook *Alcon's Contact Lens Care (Taiwan) *Elite Uniform (con 2PM) *Elite Uniform Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo KPop:' Girls' Generation **'Posición:' Rapera, Bailarina y Vocalista. *'Sub-Unidad: 'Oh!GG **'Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarina, Rapera y Maknae. *'Educación:' **Daeyoung High School (Graduada) **Dongguk University School of Theater Drama (Graduada) *'Casting:' 2002 SM Saturday Open Casting Audition. * '''Periodo de entrenamiento:' 5 años y 2 meses. * Fanclub: '''YoonAdicts * '''Idiomas: Coreano (Lengua materna), Japonés (Intermedio), Chino (Fluido) e Inglés (Básico). * Color favorito: Azul, Blanco, Amarillo y Negro. *'Comida favorita:' coreana, japonesa, pizza y los intestinos de cerdo. *'Lema:' "Ten confianza en todo". * Religión: Cristiana *Su madre la abandonó cuando tenía 3 años de edad, por eso fue criada por su hermana mayor y su padre. *En 2002, mientras estaba en sexto grado de primaria, ganó el primer lugar en la audición pública de SM Entertainment para ser trainee. Su canción para la audición fue "I beg you" de Wax, mientras en danza bailó a "Oops! ... I Did It Again" de Britney Spears. *Durante la controversia que hubo sobre los "contratos esclavos" de las compañías de entretenimiento se reveló que Yoona firmó un contrato con SM Entertainment durante 13 años. Dado que SM Entertainment no pudo evitar la presión de la opinión pública sobre el tema, volvió a revisar voluntariamente su contenido antes de que la orden de corrección de la FTC se eliminara. Como resultado, la fecha de caducidad del contrato de Yoona se corrigió de 2020 a 2014. *Ha realizado servicio comunitario en distintas partes del mundo, siendo reportados por las personas que recibieron la ayuda y no por la misma Yoona, dado que ella prefiere no lucrar con la buena voluntad. **Ha sido patrocinadora de la organización humanitaria World Vision **En 2010, participó en el evento de caridad "Star Hand Printing Charity Auction" **En 2012 se reveló en HOP TV que apadrina un niño de África a través de un programa de ayuda. **Se reveló que donó 20 millones de won a Dream Heart en diciembre de 2012 **En diciembre de 2014, se convirtió en una enviada de relaciones públicas de UNICEF, además solicitó un patrocinio regular. **Donó 10 millones de won en diciembre de 2014 al concierto de caridad para eliminar la ceguera. **En diciembre de 2014, patrocinó con 30 millones de won para un barrio difícil en Jung-gu. Se dice que Yoona patrocina familias de bajos ingresos cada año **En enero de 2015, me unió a la "Sociedad de Honor de los Donantes Mayores". Yoon A ha estado ayudando a personas de bajos ingresos a través del año compartiendo cada año desde 2010. **2015, se convirtió en un contribuyente modelo. **En agosto de 2015, Yoona fue seleccionada por 26 practicantes para compartir sus experiencias con la Casa Azul en una reunión de almuerzo. La razón de la selección es porque Yoona ha estado apoyando a niños extranjeros desde 2010. *En 2010, se convirtió en la primera idol en respaldar a S-Oil, una gran compañía de refinería y petróleo de Corea del Sur. *En 2012, Yoona fue nombrada Embajadora Honoraria de Jung-gu, Seúl. *En el 2012, hubo un reporte en los medios de comunicación chinos con supuestas imágenes reveladoras de que PSY y Yoona tenían una relación amorosa. SM dijo que era un ridículo rumor sin valor correspondiente. Yoona entonces mencionó esta historia en Happy Together. "Nunca he conocido a PSY en el pasado, estaba tan apenada de haber sido reportado en un periódico de Hong Kong. lo siento mucho, en verdad por su esposa; Si era un escándalo, podría haber estado bien, pero esto fue reportado como un romance con un hombre que tenía una familia. Fue tan al azar que no pude creerlo."; las supuestas fotos reveladoras en realidad fueron tomadas durante la grabación del popular programa de variedades de SBS "Running Man" y que el hombre que supuestamente era PSY en realidad era el camarógrafo designado para ella durante la misión de escondite. *En 2012, apareció en al menos 20 comerciales y ocupó el quinto lugar entre las celebridades con más apariciones comerciales por TVCF, el sitio de inforación de publicidad más grande de Corea del Sur. *El 3 de marzo de 2013, Song Seung Heon y ella fueron seleccionados como contribuyentes modelo y recibieron los premios presidenciales. La ceremonia The 49th Taxpayers’ Day ''se llevó acabo en el auditorio COEX en Samsun-dong. *El 31 de Diciembre de 2013 se confirmó mediante un comunicado que mantenía una relación con el actor y cantante Lee Seung Gi desde Septiembre del mismo año. El 13 de agosto de 2015 se confirmó que tras casi dos años después, terminaron la relación. De acuerdo a la fuente, los dos terminaron debido a sus ocupadas agendas, SM Entertainment, agencia representante de Yoona, también confirmó la ruptura añadiendo que terminaron amigablemente. *En el 2014 reveló su relación con el actor Lee Seung Gi. Se confirmó previamente que la pareja había estado saliendo desde octubre del año previo. Sin embargo, después de un año y nueve meses juntos, el actor y la ídolo se separaron, anunciando su ruptura en agosto de 2015. *En 2014, Yoona y Min Ho fueron nombrados embajadores de la campaña de UNICEF, “UNIHERO”, cuyo objetivo es invitar a las personas a convertirse en héroes para los niños menos afortunados de todo el mundo. *El 24 de Febrero del 2015, Yoona recibió su Licenciatura en Artes en la Universidad Dongguk. Además de recibir su título, Yoona fue honrada con el premio a la trayectoria por ser una estudiante destacada. *En 2015, Yoona y Song Seung Heon fueron embajadores promocionales del Servicio Nacional de Impuestos. Ella también ha recibido elogio presidencial por haber pagado sus impuestos fielmente. *El aegyo de YoonA en el programa Weekly Idol se hizo tendencia en todo el 2015 luego de que SNSD acudieran al programa a mediados de agosto. Fue tan famoso su aegyo que en los programas posteriores de Weekly Idol que grupos como Red Velvet, CNBLUE, BEG, GOT7, NCT127 entre otros tuvieron que imitarla. *27 de Septiembre de 2016 durante el programa de variedades de tvN, “Taxi” YoonA compartió acerca de sus primeros días como actriz, recordando: “Cuando entré por primera vez a mi agencia, antes de que yo debutara oficialmente como miembro de Girls’ Generation, fui a más de 200 audiciones. No era sólo para dramas y películas, sino también para anuncios. Hubo pocos papeles que conseguí y filmé. Pero después de muchas audiciones, empiezas a desarrollar carácter y más confianza”. *Participó en el video 'Again and Again' junto a Jang Geun Suk. *Se rumora que aunque Jessica ya no forma parte de Girls' Generation, aun mantiene contacto con ella, algunos fans que estaban el set de grabación del drama que Yoona protagonizó en China afirmaron haberlas escuchado mientras hablaban por teléfono. *Ha dicho que tiene más confianza bailando y actuando que cantando. *Cuando eran trainees las 9 miembros, Yoona era la que ya trabaja en diferentes CF por lo que ella decidió repartir su dinero entre las 9 para que no lleguen sin nada a casa. *Quedó primera en la lista de las visuales más atractivas de los grupos de chicas hecha por '''Pops in Seoul', ganándole a visuales de gran belleza y renombre como Tzuyu de TWICE (#5), Krystal de F(x) (#4), Irene de Red Velvet (#3) y Suzy de Miss A (#2). *Se rumoreó que mantenía una relación con Ji Chang Wook su co-protagonista en el drama The K2, pero dichos rumores fueron negados por ambas empresas. *El 4 de Septiembre, SM Entertainment reveló que lanzará la canción en solitario "You Are My Star" esta semana en coreano y chino.Esta es su segunda pista en solitario después de "Deoksugung Stonewall Walkway", que fue lanzado para SM STATION en marzo de 2016 y contó con 10 cm.Las versiones coreana y china de "You Are My Star" serán reveladas a través de los sitios de música en línea el 8 de Septiembre a las 6 pm KST. *En 2016, la revista Forbes clasificó a Yoona como una de las celebridades "30 under 30" más influyentes de Asia en entretenimiento y deportes. *EN los AAA gano el primer puesto del ranking como la mejor actriz. *En 2016, Yoona participó en la campaña "Come As You Are" de Crocs como una de las embajadoras globales. *En 2018, Yoona fue nombrada embajadora de seguridad de la Campaña del Consejo Central para la Cultura Segura, y se comprometió a prometer medidas de seguridad y erradicación de actividades peligrosas como el exceso de velocidad y el estacionamiento ilegal que impide la entrada de camiones de bomberos. *El 9 de noviembre de 2018, ha sido elegida como embajadora de talentos para el International Film Festival & Awards Macao (IFFAM). Tambien el actor estadounidense Nicolas Cage y la estrella de Hong Kong Aaron Kwok. *28 de Febrero de 2019, como nueva embajadora de la marca outlet de Michael Kors en Lotte Department Store en Corea. Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Daum) * Instagram Galería Yoona01.jpg Yoona02.jpg Yoona03.jpg Yoona04.jpg Yoona05.jpg Yoona06.jpg Yoona07.jpg Yoona08.jpg Videografía Corea Archivo:(Sep 1, 2010) SNSD Yoona - Innisfree Day Official MV BTS|Innisfree Day Archivo:111118 SNSD Yoona Innisfree Merry green christmas CF (Full Ver)|Innisfree Archivo:Yoona - Deoksung Stonewall Walkway (Feat 10cm)|Deoksung Stonewall Walkway (ft. 10cm) STATION YOONA 윤아 바람이 불면 (When The Wind Blows) Music Video| When The Wind Blows YOONA 윤아 '여름밤 (Feat. 스무살) (Summer Night)' MV| Summer Night (Ft. 20 Years of Age) Colaboraciones 윤아 (YOONA) X 이상순 '너에게 (To You)' MV| Im Yoon Ah & Lee Sang Soon - To You China STATION YOONA 윤아 如果妳也想起我 (When The Wind Blows) Music Video| When The Wind Blows (Chinese Ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2016 Categoría:CSolista2016